


Sing Me a Story (Fanmix Collection)

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Fluff, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my fanmixes for various pairings, including soundtracks for fics.<br/>Album art, track lists, and 8tracks links in each "chapter".</p><p>Marked as complete but will update whenever I post a new mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where the Heart Leads

**Author's Note:**

> This is the soundtrack to my Captain Swan Secret Santa fic, _Where the Heart Leads_. Dedicated to [onceupon-a-fangirl](http://onceupon-a-fangirl.tumblr.com). I haven't transferred the fic to AO3 yet, but once I do I'll link it. For now, it can be found [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9961280/1/Where-the-Heart-Leads).

  1. **10,000 Miles** \- Mary Chapin Carpenter
  2. **You’re Still You** \- Josh Groban
  3. **For the Love of a Princess** \- Myleene Klass
  4. **Reminder** \- Mumford & Sons
  5. **Nothing Without You** \- Vienna Teng
  6. **Right Here, With You**  - David Cook
  7. **Pale** \- Within Temptation
  8. **Cloud Atlas Finale** - Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek & Reinhold Heil
  9. **At the Beginning** \- Donna Lewis and Richard Marx
  10. **As You Wish** \- Alesana
  11. **Cloud Atlas End Title** \- Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek, Reinhold Heil & Gene Pritsker



[[Listen](http://8tracks.com/lostdreamer15/where-the-heart-leads)]


	2. tell me who i am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is an asset without a mission, the walls HYDRA built in his mind beginning to crumble. Steve is determined to find Bucky, to help him remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A post-Winter Soldier mix. Not associated with any fic.

****

  1. **birth** 30 seconds to mars
  2. **never go back**  evanescence
  3. **hymn for the missing**  RED
  4. **give me a sign** breaking benjamin
  5. **come home** OneRepublic
  6. **bring me to life** evanescence
  7. **castle of glass** linkin park
  8. **and we run (ft. xzibit)** within temptation
  9. **awake and alive** skillet
  10. **the breaking light (ft. alex wong)** vienna teng



[[Listen](http://8tracks.com/lostdreamer15/tell-me-who-i-am)]


	3. forgive me my sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One wants forgiveness for letting go, the other for blood unwillingly spilled. What they both really need, is each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mix for my poor angsty boys. Not fic-related.

  1. **fallout** linkin park
  2. **without you**  breaking benjamin
  3. **falling**  florence and the machine
  4. **silver and cold** afi
  5. **forgive me** evanescence
  6. **underneath** adam lambert
  7. **you and me** lifehouse
  8. **dangerous (ft. howard jones)** within temptation
  9. **better than i know myself** adam lambert
  10. **rise above this** seether
  11. **your arms feel like home** 3 doors down



[[Listen](http://8tracks.com/lostdreamer15/forgive-me-my-sins)]


	4. Dying on Top of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_You have been trapped in the inescapable net of ruin by your own want of sense. ~Aeschylus_ **
> 
> _The rise and fall of Jack Benjamin_

****   


  1. **Solitaire/Rule the World** kamelot
  2. **Words as Weapons** seether
  3. **Take Me to Church** hozier
  4. **Bloodsport** sneaker pimps
  5. **I’m Not an Angel** halestorm
  6. **On My Way Home** pentatonix
  7. **Smoke and Mirrors** imagine dragons
  8. **Failure** breaking benjamin
  9. **My December** linkin park
  10. **Nobody Praying for Me** seether
  11. **Centuries** fall out boy
  12. **Where I Want to Be**  josh groban
  13. **Tourniquet** evanescence
  14. **Abandoned** kamelot
  15. **Top of the World** greek fire



[[Listen](http://8tracks.com/lostdreamer15/dying-on-top-of-the-world)]

**Author's Note:**

> All mixes and art can be found on my [Tumblr](http://reignofdreams.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20mix) and on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/lostdreamer15).


End file.
